


The last warning

by Blikdelie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Season 2 spoilers, Troublemaker - Freeform, furious Nathalie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blikdelie/pseuds/Blikdelie
Summary: Penny Rolling has been akumatized, and Nathalie goes to have a word with Hawkmoth.Takes place after Troublemaker.





	The last warning

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the fic writers, who have been pairing Penny with Nathalie.  
> In the end, I couldn't resist.

Nathalie was crossing the hall, her heels clashing angrily against the floor. She was still visibly calm, but her manner of walking was giving her away completely. She was furious. And that wrath needed to be let out. Better sooner than later.

“Hello, Nathalie,” a cautious voice greeted from above. “Is everything okay?”

The woman shot her head up and was met with a pair of green eyes, staring at her in concern. She breathed out.

“Hello, Adrien,” she bid softly. “Everything is under control. Why?”

“Well, I didn't expect to see you today, since you've taken a day off, so…”

“Oh…” Nathalie pursed her lips. “That's correct. I am here to have a talk with your father. Is he in the office?”

“I think so,” the boy shrugged. “I haven't seen him today yet.”

The woman scowled sightly. Right. Adrien hadn't seen his father all day. Because that was too difficult for the Fashion King to get out of the office, cross the hall, come up the stairs and talk to his son for one minute. Or maybe come down and have lunch together.

How long would it take a father to see his one and only son? Who was situated in the same house? Too long apparently. He had been too busy, looking for possible victims.

Nathalie huffed, but caught herself and looked up again. Adrien was still there, a worried frown on his face. The woman sighed.

“Thank you, Adrien.” She tried to say it in the softest way she could master. Judging by the boy's surprised look, she managed.

Nathalie shook her head, returning to her previous state, squared her shoulders, came up to the door and slammed it open.

Gabriel shot up, looking at her in alarm, while the woman continued her way to his working place.

They stayed silent, keeping eye contact. Usually cold and composed Gabriel looking like a deer in spotlights, and usually equally calm and composed Nathalie, glaring at him with full force.

The man was the first to give in.

“Hello, Nathalie, wh-why are you here?” He coughed awkwardly, displeased with his accidental stammer.

“You know perfectly well, why I am here,” she retorted. Gabriel frowned, looking away. “You akumatized Penny Rolling.”

The man scowled, looking up. “I thought, you were enjoying your day off today.”

“Oh, I have been enjoying it perfectly, until I saw that my dear girlfriend had been turned into a villain,” she stressed her words, jabbing a finger into the table, “right during live stream.”

Gabriel picked up a pencil and a sharpener, considered them for a moment and put back down. “That had been a perfect opportunity,” he muttered. “She nearly succeeded.”

“I don't care, what kind of an opportunity it had been,” Nathalie yelled, making the man flinch. “We had an agreement,” she continued, lowering her voice. “You had no right to touch her.” She paused, scowling. “If you ever wrong me again, Gabriel, you'll regret it. This is the first and the last time I say that.”

The man narrowed his eyes. “Careful Nathalie,” he hissed, “don't forget that  _ I _ am the powerful villain here.”

“I am well aware of that,” she retorted. “And believe me when I say that if anything of this kind happens again, I'll destroy you.”

She held his glare until the man finally huffed and looked away. “Noted,” he croaked.

Nathalie nodded shortly and turned around, walking towards the door. She stopped in the doorway. “And, Gabriel,” she bid, “stop thinking I don't see what you're doing. Quit trying to akumatize Adrien.”

“What are you saying?” The man started, but faltered, catching her frown. “He does have potential,” he muttered, cringing.

“He is your son,” Nathalie spelled, grimacing in disdain. “I warned you.”

She turned away, her gaze delaying for a moment on Emilie’s portrait. The portrait, which was hiding a small safe. The safe, which held yet another miraculous.

The safe, to which, unbeknownst to Gabriel, she did know the password.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> And feel free to leave feedback! :)


End file.
